The Barris Legacy
The Barris Legacy was released on the 17th of September 2007. This novel tells the tale of the once respected and glorious Barris family, and it speaks about the last family member's journey from killing her own father to becoming one of the richest traders of her time. This novel is clearly a fan favorite and it's Hermitworks most sold novel. Many fans like to compliment the jaw dropping plot twists but others would argue that it's getting to know Sally Barris and seeing her endure such horrors that made it the greatest novel to date. Sally Barris' Beginning Here is a short summary of the book's best parts. When Sally was let out of quarantine for killing her father, she was transported to The Moon by mistake, she should have been taken to Earth but Shipdriver Jamal saw potential in young Sally and took her to the planet of opportunity to fulfill her destiny. Sally didn't know where to go so she asked a Greeterbot, this Greeterbot was named Bob and was a Beeraholic so he just told her to get him some Beerahol. Sally hadn't heard that word since her dad last used it in the exact same sentence the day of his death, it's important to say that her dad didn't treat her with much respect at all and she murdered him one day when she had drugged herself with some of his Shara Pods, she snapped and threw Bob into a Cargo Hold full with Weapons where Bob cut his Bionic Spine thus becoming the incompetent bot he is today. Sally wandered around for hours until finally Noel Feln stopped her and asked "Are you looking for something, shall we say, illegal?" she didn't think this was a very smooth way to sell illegal goods but she asked him if he would share a pack of Shara Pods with her if she paid, and so they did. He let her stay at his house after she passed out from being too unused to Shara Pods. She wanted to learn how to become a master at what he does and he agreed to help her out if she would work for him, she worked for him and studied his art for 2 years until she realized that she had learned enough from him to go create her own business. When she would say goodbye to him he told her to go to Earth where the Argent Conglomerate controls the trade on it's own. Read the rest of Sally Barris' life story on her page. The Barris Legacy In the Century of Colonies a legacy was born, a great man named Alec'sim Barris gained full control of the Moon Trade Union by convincing the MoA into signing the Free Trade Contract, to the joy of all traders as well as Citizens of the solar system. Alec had gained the respect of the people and fellow traders. Thanks to him traders were now allowed to trade their goods on all planets instead of only the one they were living on. He saw this as the perfect time to run for president of the Free Trader Committee, he won the election. As president he put great pressure on the MoA to improve their policies, and thanks to this Gold was allowed to be traded by any trader. Alec married the daughter of the leader of Grodd Facilities, Julanda Grodd, and got two twin sons: Rasmus Barris and Jesper Barris. When his sons were still young Alec was flying to The Moon to hold a speech about illegalizing Ketralite, but on his way there he was shot down by a rebel gang who traded in Ketralite. They graduated from the Yucdium University in 4069YD and started their own trading faction Barris Bros. They only sold bathtubs in the beginning but when it took off they expanded their Cargo Hold. Barris Bros wearing an old and worn-out Barris Cap.]] In 4073YD Rasmus ran for president of the Free Trader Committee, leaving Jesper with the responsibility of their faction. Jesper saw this as an opportunity to change the products they trade in to Caps instead. Barris Caps became the new trend and people all over Promenade Trade Station wore them. They came in all kinds of cool designs and patterns, often also with a word on the front, for example "Swolo". Jesper and Rasmus had several sisters who travelled around the system spreading the good word of Rasmus Barris. One of his sisters, Carin Barris, married a rich Martian trader named Ðéçcü Íllè (aka "Ille"). He ran the first Ketralite Refinery on West Mars. This meant that an alliance between Illectronics and Barris Bros had been established. After Rasmus' time as president was over he and his sister Bodil Barris flew to Mars to look over Ille's work. At their arrival they were met with people who all had deformed body-parts, they were told that it was Ketramonia, a horrible disease caused by the many Ketralite Refineries in the area. As former president of the Free Trader Committee, Rasmus could not let this continue, he confronted Ille about it but he did not listen for all he heard was Rasmus telling him to stop making money. Ille did not trust Rasmus anymore and sent him back home, Jesper tried to talk some sense into him but he went even madder and ended the alliance. Monir, one of the Barris sisters, told Carin to divorce Ille and come back home but Carin was well aware of what he was doing and loved him too much to leave him. Jesper understood that he would not give in and suggested that they should use force to make him stop, Rasmus wanted to find another way but not even the persuasive Monir could talk to him. Jesper hired a band of mercenary soldiers from the Peikko district on North Mars led by Captain Sæme¥ Üłæ'¢öñé (Captain Sam). He then called for his ally in Grodd Facilities, his uncle Vidde Grodd. Vidde sent his soldiers to Mars and trusted Jesper to lead them into the assault on the Illectronics headquarters. They attacked in the middle of the night and took out the guards easily. They made it up to Ille's bedroom without any guards activating the alarm. Ille and Carin slept in the bed, Jesper drug Carin away from the bed but Ille was awoken by her screaming. He grabbed the High Caliber Handgun from under his pillow and shot Jesper in the head, the Peikko mercenaries emptied their magazines on Ille then Captain Sam tried to save Jesper by slitting his wrist and pouring Polar Rhino blood on it, an old North Martian healing ritual, but it didn't help as he was already gone. A grand funeral was held in his honor and in 4086YD Rasmus was elected as president of the Free Trader Committee again. This time he worked on illegalizing Ketralite and getting rid of all Ketralite Refineries, he succeeded in making it illegal everywhere except Mars where it was the worst. Category:Novel